Moonlight
by lilyrose284
Summary: Explains how Kimberly came to spending night with Tommy. A short prelude to Power Rangers: Generations


**Moonlight**

_Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to someone else, Disney, Saban, but not me_

Summary: After 'Island of Illusion' episode. Explains how Kimberly came to spending night with Tommy, prelude to "Power Rangers: Generations"

It was always easier when she was little. A scream, yell here, something being broken, all she had to do was walk through the bathroom into the bedroom joined on the other side and knock on the door. A groan would indicate it was okay to come in. With her teddy bear in her arms, Kimberly Hart, would walk to the bed. Her big brother asleep on his stomach, facing away from her. He would turn and find his little sister standing there.

"Come on." Tim would lift his baby sister into his bed and cover her up. Though he was only 8, Kim about 4, it usually started around this time. His parents constant bickering was the norm, ever since he was younger. Tim looked over at his sister. "What?"

"Why Mommy and Daddy fight?"

"I told you, it's what they do. Now, go to bed."

"Thank you." Tim rolled to his stomach and started to sleep.

"Sleep." Kim smiled and closed her eyes and went to sleep. That was a good night.

Sometimes it was bad. Sometimes it was good. Sometimes it was worst.

Kimberly would go into her brother's room to sleep. The fights would get louder, screams, waking the two. Tim would let Kim get on his back as he climb out the window to his bedroom. She would be wrapped in his Star Wars blanket as he carried her on his back to their treehouse. They would sleep there some nights just to get away from the nightly fights.

Now, Kimberly laid awake in her bed. Her parents fight down the hall. She pulled the pillows to her ears and groaned. After trying to drown the noise, Kimberly got up. Normally she would go into her brother's room, but no more. Tim left for college this year. Kim sighed, slipped on her robeand climbed out her window after putting on slippers. She hated that she had to leave her bed, her warm room and sleep outside.

Tommy was walking the park alone. Looking up at the sky often. He had tried sleeping, but gave that up after just laying there for hours. He came across someone sleeping on the bench. Normally he would just walk pass the person, thinking it was a homeless person. Tommy stopped when the person's arm fell down, revealing the pink communicator.

"Kimberly?" Tommy stopped. "Kimberly." Tommy touched her shoulder. Kim groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Who..Tommy?" She wiped her eyes as she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping."

"In the park?"

"Yea."

"Can I sit down?"

"Public bench." Kim moved over, as Tommy took a seat. "You must think I'm crazy."

"No, but... But may I ask why?"

"You may, but I.."

"Hey, it's okay. Can I stay?"

"Sure, please." She brought her legs up. Her chin rested on her knees, as she hugged her legs. "Have you wondered why we are all here?" Kimberly was looking up at the moon.

"Sometimes." Tommy looked up with her.

"I sometimes think I wasn't meant to be."

"Why?"

"It's nothing. The moon is so big tonight." Tommy saw Kimberly rub her arms. Tommy slipped off his shirt and put it around her shoulder. "Thanks. I love the sky, so many stars."

"It's nice. When I was little, my dad would let me take my sleeping bag to the lawn and I would spend hours just staring, trying to count them." Kim laughed with him. "The patterns how they fit so.." Kim wiped under her eyes as a few tears fell. Tommy stopped mid-sentence when he saw that. "Has something happened tonight?"

"It's been happening, since probably before I was born."

"What?"

"My parents." Tears formed in her eyes. Tommy put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. Kim put her head on his chest as she started to cry. Tommy placed his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay here. I don't want to be alone."

"You're never alone, not as long as I'm here." Kim smiled through the tears as she laid down to his lap.

Tommy stared off rubbing Kim's shoulder and head.

"Tommy.."

"Yea, Kimberly."

"Thank you."

After a while, Tommy looked down and saw Kim asleep. Tommy eased her up and into his arms. Kimberly woke up just as Tommy was covering her up.

"Wha..where am I?"

"My room." She sat up.

"I don't even remember..."

"It's okay. I couldn't let you sleep on a wood bench." Tommy pulled a blanket and went to his chair.

"Wait, I can't kick you out of your own bed!"

"Hey, it's okay. Chair is fine."

"No, please." She opened the covers. Tommy looked at her. "Its just, I sleep better knowing someone is near."

"Sure." Tommy walked over and got into bed with her. She covered him up with her. Kim laid on her side, Tommy on his back, staring up. He looked over and saw Kim with her eyes closed. He slowly turned to his side facing her, just staring. Kimberly opened her eyes slowly. They stared at each other. Kim smiled finally.

"You have nice eyes."

"Yours are so beautiful." Tommy blushed. "Sorry, I.."

"Thank you." She touched his cheek.

"For what?"

"Letting me stay without asking too many questions."

"I'm not one to push."

"Thank you anyways."

"Anytime." Tommy touched her hand. "Are you cold? Do you need anything else?"

"No." She moved into him more. His arm went around her. "I just need you." They fell asleep like that, Tommy holding her. For the first time, sleep came easy and peaceful for the couple.

_the end_


End file.
